Imaginary
by Antonia Stark-Bondevik
Summary: Songfic in my other story, may or may not post said other story. I fold paper flowers all day in my room. Don't tell me that it was all just imaginary, don't tell me I'm out of touch with your reality, your chaos. I have a world all my own, a family all my own. I'm still waiting for you. Why did you have to go? I miss you. I loved you, you loved me...platonically, of course.


**_A/N: This is in the universe for my other fic (which I may or may not post, depending on reactions to this), _****_I Never Forgot._****_ The main character is an OC, Claudia Carver. To explain: The countries (Main eight plus Romano, Austria, Prussia, and Hungary) were her imaginary friends when she was little, with some help from England's magic. Then their bosses didn't like this and forced them to leave Claudia. They left her presents, but she was devastated. (She also had the most adorable child crush on Prussia, but didn't realize it and still hasn't yet.) On with the show!_**

Claudia lay on her bed, red hair fanned out, her spring green eyes were dull and almost lifeless. She folded another paper into a flower.

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers_

Japan had taught her origami. Japan had taught her art, Japan had taught her Japanese. Japan.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

The horrible orphanage bell clanged. Claudia wrote something on a piece of paper, and folded it into another flower, heading down the hall and out to dinner. She wished they would just let her pine in her room.

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they're falling tell a story_

Claudia would pine in her room for hours, folding paper flowers, a new memory contained in each, wishing they were still here so that there could be more flowers, more memories.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Claudia made it a tradition- to write down her memories with the nations and fold them into flowers.

**The Time Austria taught me how to play the piano.**

**The time Japan first showed me a manga.**

**The time Germany showed me a real car engine.**

**The time America told me the story of Iron Man.**

**England's fairy tales.**

**The time Prussia told me I was almost as awesome as him.**

**The time I could cook without Hungary's help.**

**The time I first tasted Ita and Romano's pasta.**

**The time France made me croissants.**

**The time Russia let me wear his scarf.**

**The pictures China would give me, and the tales he would tell.**

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos, your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I build my own world to escape_

The other kids laughed at first. Laughed at her pain. When would she learn, they asked? When would she learn that imaginary friends were just that- imaginary? But Claudia ignored them, she knew better. Because if they weren't real, she would be even more devastated...because, for the first time, someone truly loved her.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Claudia began to retreat. Into her world, where it was just her and her family. Her world. The world, her family. She wanted them back so desperately that it hurt- it felt like a part of her had left. She would yell in German or Russian to scare people away. They were real, and no one would tell her otherwise.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent lies_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

She wanted it, her dream world, desperately. In her dream world, she would lie in flower fields with Prussia and England, watching the clouds pass overhead, in a world where there was peace and her family was with her.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

And in a way, Claudia Carver had unwittingly created World Peace.

_Paper flowers_

_Paper flowers._


End file.
